Phantom Fever
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny is sick with a ghostly fever, he passes out in the middle of the hall ways. When a group of students hundle around, Danny changes into his ghost form and is hidden in a Broom Closet. Will these kids be able to help Danny? DxPDashxPaulina QxS
1. prologue: A cold

**This is my prologue of this fan fict. I've read stories where Danny is sick with a ghostly sickness and so forth. I thought about what would happen if a group of students saw the whole thing. I guess I partly got it from Spiderman 2 when a group of people from a train find out his identity. I hope you like this one. It's gonna be really good. Review please!!**

Danny was at school. Another day, another boring school day with Mr. Lancer and the rest of the class. Although, Sam and Tucker have noticed that this time, Danny was acting a little weird.

"Danny, are you ok?" Asked Tucker.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just a cold," sniffed Danny, "ahh choo!"

"You don't look so good, are you sure you're ok?" Asked Sam.

"I'm fine Sam, really," smiled Danny as he walked to the school.

"Whatever you say Danny," shrugged Sam as you see the kids walking to their classes.

Danny was putting his stuff in his locker as Valerie came by to his locker with that smile on her face.

"Hey Danny, you ok?" Asked Valerie.

"I'm fine, just a little cold," sniffed Danny, "not much."

"Ok," shrugged Valerie, "anyway, you better get out."

"Why?" Asked Danny as you see Dash in view.

"Hey Fentoast!" Shouted Dash as he grabbed Danny's front collar.

"What do you want Dash?" Asked Danny.

"Another geek to fit my locker," answered Dash.

"I don't think you should do that," warned Danny.

"Too late," smiled Dash.

"No really, I've got ah ah ah choo," sneezed Danny with a sniff as Dash backed away before he caught his germs.

"Cover your mouth!" Narrowed Dash, "let's find another geek that's not so sick."

"How bout the Science Club?" asked Quan.

"Good idea," smiled Dash as the jocks left.

"At least there are some advantages with being sick," said Danny, "even though I can't smell a thing."

"Hope you get better," smiled Valerie.

"Me too," smiled Danny as the bell rung, "better get to class. See ya."

"You too," smiled Valerie as Danny went on his way to class.


	2. Fenton or Phantom

**My first chapter. This story is getting good, really good. Here's where it starts taking effect. Review please!!**

Danny's cold was getting worse and worse. He started getting warm and toasty. When he was at Mr. Lancer's class, he felt worse then ever. He was so dizzy and tired at the same time, he couldn't even concentrate when he tried, not that he'd even want to. Lancer took his stick and slammed it on Danny's desk.

"Sleeping again Mr. Fenton?" Asked Lancer as Danny barely opened his eyes.

"Uh, I guess," moaned Danny, which was unusual for him.

Lancer looked at Danny, he didn't look so good. His face was pale, he looked dizzy, and he looked so sick.

"Mr. Fenton, are you ok? You look pale," asked Lancer as he felt Danny's forehead, "you're feverish, maybe you should see the nurse."

"I guess," muttered Danny as he took the nurse pass and slowly walked around the hallways.

Danny felt so dizzy and sick at the same time. His hands felt loose as you hear the cling of the hall pass dropping from his hands. His eyes were half closed as he saw shapes flowing everywhere and he dropped to the floor as his world turned black as you see a limped body of Danny in the hall ways. A couple of minutes passed as you hear the bell ringing for the next class. You see Sam and Tucker walk out.

"Do you think Danny's ok?" Asked Sam.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably home having a good night sleep," smiled Tucker.

A lot of the students saw Danny's body in the hall ways, around the corner of Lancer's class. You see Dash, Quan, Star, and Paulina part of the group as they see Danny on the ground.

"Do you think he's alive?" Asked Star.

"Well, I noticed he had a cold when I tried to stuff him in my locker," told Dash.

"He must've passed out when he was on his way to the nurses, he was excused a few minutes ago," told Mandy, a freshman who was a friend of Danny's from Lancer's and his science partner. She always had a great time with him, even though they weren't like close friends, he was stile cool. They've known each other since middle school, which was not surprising for either of the students.

"What's going on?" Asked Valerie as she pushed herself through the crowd, seeing Danny on the ground, "DANNY! What happened to him?"

"He passed out on his way to the nurses," explained Mandy.

"Let me check him," said Buddy, who was an acquaintance of Danny. They only meet when they both get stuck in Dash's locker or something. He was a friend with Sam's and had a secret crush on her, but let Danny have her since she had a thing for him. He liked Danny, he was ok, but he didn't know him like Sam did. She was like a mind reader or something. Buddy felt his forehead, which felt extremely warm, "he feels feverish, but I've never heard of a flu that makes someone pass out. I doubt if this is some ordinary flu."

Danny started shaking like crazy as you see his breath flowing from his mouth. Everyone knew there was something definately wrong with him. Everyone in the group, including Valerie, saw a blue ring in the middle of his chest that separated into two. Before everyone knew it, he was Danny Phantom. Buddy was right, Danny had some sort of ghostly fever.

"Oh crud!" Shocked Buddy.

"Danny's the gho . . ." said Shelly as Dash covered her mouth. Shelly was one of the popular girls that was friends with Tucker and best friends with Valerie. She was popular for hanging with geeks and popular crowds without care, which was something you never saw from anyone.

"Be quiet Shelly, you don't want to let this get out to everyone else," told Valerie.

"Little Women people, what's going on?" Asked Lancer as Buddy and Mandy snuck Danny into the Broom Closet.

"Nothing Mr. Lancer, there was . . . a fight," lied Valerie as she pushed Dash to a jock Don, the captain of the football team. He was friends with Quan, but not much with Dash, since he always picked on the science geeks and was into science. Do the math.

"Break it up you two," demanded Lancer as he stopped the pretend-fight with Dash and Don, "now everyone get to class."

"What about Danny?" Asked Mandy.

"We'll check on him when we get back from our last hour," told Buddy.


	3. Valerie's promise

**Next chapter, I bet you're wondering what Valerie is thinking right now? Also about Sam and Tucker, you'll have to read the story. Review please!!**

Valerie sat in her seat as she listened to her lessons. At the same time, she was thinking about Danny and what she saw in the hallways. That couldn't be him, could it? There was no way it was a trick. Danny Fenton was definitely the ghost boy she'd been fighting for the last couple of months. She remembered when he ruined her social life with that ghost dog he claimed wasn't his. All the times she's known him, every single student on the face of the Earth, he was the ghost kid Danny Phantom. Valerie bit her lip as she saw the clock ticking slowly and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Gray," said Mrs. McBill

"May I go to the restroom?" Asked Valerie.

"Sure," smiled Mrs. McBill as Valerie went out the door.

Valerie kept walking down the hallways until she saw the Broom Closet there and opened the door. She saw Danny's body lying down the concrete floor. She looked around and dragged his body at an open space. She took her bookbag and put a little red ball and dropped it on the cold ground as you see a sleeping bag pop out. Vlad told her that she may need that in case she got lost or needed to travel to find a certain ghost. Now, she needed this to help one, that was something you don't see everyday. She put him inside the sleeping bag and tucked him in. Valerie got a pillow that went with the sleeping bag and put it under his head as she brushed her fingers through his thick white hair.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm right here," smiled Valerie as she heard a moan.

"Huh, what happened?" Whimpered Danny as he saw Valerie, not noticing he was in his ghost form, "Valerie, where am I?"

"School's Broom Closet, me and a group of students saw the whole thing. You have some sort of strange flu, you're gonna be ok," smiled Valerie.

"Why didn't they take me to the Nurse?" Asked Danny.

"We would've if this flu wasn't some ghostly flu," told Valerie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny, "how do you know?"

"It's not that hard when your hair turned white along with your green eyes and a spunky black suit," smiled Valerie, "tell me when you're not in shock."

"Wait, white hair?" Shocked Danny as he looked at his hands, and indeed, they were white gloves glowing. He was in his ghost form, in front of Valerie. She was helping him? "Oh crud."

"Stay calm Danny, just lie down," told Valerie as she gently pushed him down on the sleeping bag.

"Valerie, do you hate me?" Asked Danny.

"No, I don't, I'm a little surprised you're the ghost boy, but I don't hate you," smiled Valerie, "and your secret's safe with me . . . well us, but you get the point."

"So, you're not the only one that saw me change?" Asked Danny.

"Fraid so," smiled Valerie.

"Among everyone else around the group, I want you to be in charge when I'm asleep," told Danny.

"Ok," smiled Valerie, who wasn't sure about things at the moment, "I will."

"Find out a cure to this flu, you can ask some of my friends in my ghost files. Go to friends, it will show you all the ghosts I befriended that could help you and who they are," told Danny as he fell asleep and Valerie nodded.

Valerie knew Danny was counting on her to make sure he was cured somehow. She was hoping that she knew what she was doing as she left to her class.


	4. The group Fire Alarm

**Ok, now you know about Valerie. There's still some more characters to take care of. Anyways, review please!!**

Dash was bewildered about everything. Danny was the ghost boy and was very sick. By this time, nothing or anything could surprise him again. The bell, then rung loudly as all the students, including himself, walked out of class. He went to the Broom Closet as he saw inside, was Danny, in his ghost form. He was tucked in a sleeping bag with a pillow, who gave him those and how were they able to fit all that stuff?

"Dash," muttered Danny as Dash looked with a nervous look. He had been wailing on him since middle school. To think or realize that Danny was a cool super hero was bewildering and made him speechless. Normally, you were rather a wimp or brave, but Danny was either of those, Dash didn't know who he was anymore. Was he a wimpy geek or a cool dude, it was confusing.

"Uh . . . I uh wa," muttered Dash.

"You're part of the group aren't you?" Asked Danny as Dash nodded, "then can you get me some water? I'm thirsty."

Dash went to a sink in the Broom Closet. There's a sink in the Broom Closet? with cups? Dash filled the cup with water and lifted Danny's head, making sure he drank all the liquid from the cup. After that, he laid Danny's head on the pillow gently. Danny couldn't believe that Dash actually helped him for the first time ever. Normally, if he asked him for a glass of water, even sick Dash would just pour it on his head or just not do it at all.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he drifted to sleep as he heard the door open and you see the rest of the group inside.

"Is he ok?" Asked Shelly.

"Of coarse he's ok, he's Danny Phantom," smiled Paulina with hope.

"You always say that," rolled Star.

"Look, he's fine. Dash, what were you doing?" Asked Valerie.

"He asked me for water, so I gave him some, using the sink over there," pointed Dash.

"There's a sink in the Broom Closet?" Shocked Mandy.

"Whatever, look, I was here when Danny woke up and he put me in charge. The first thing we need to do, is to get him out of this school," planned Valerie.

"How're we gonna do that? It's directly impossible," told Quan.

"We can set off the Fire Alarm," told Don.

"Great idea," smiled Valerie, "but if they find out who set it off, they're gonna get suspended."

"Not, if they don't know who did it," told Paulina, "we just need to put some gloves on and pull the Fire alarm without anyone noticing."

"You leave that to me," said Valerie, "you guys just stay there, if he wakes up, do or give him whatever he wants."

"Ok," agreed Star as Valerie left the door just when the tardy bell rang.

Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit as she saw the Fire Alarm in front of her.

"After this, there's no turning back," whispered Valerie, "this is for you Danny."

Valerie pulled the Fire Alarm as you hear a loud sound and she quickly ran out and changed back into her old self. Everyone ran out like crazy as the group ran out, carrying Danny's limped body out of the school as fast as they could. They were able to get out of school before anyone knew they ditched school. Valerie could tell that her and maybe the other students would be so grounded for this. They were as far as the park behind some bushes where everyone huddled around Danny who was still asleep.

"What should we do now?" Asked Buddy.

"We need to find a way to get to Fenton Works, that's where his ghost files are," told Valerie.

"How do you know?" Asked Dash.

"He told me when he woke up before and everyone knows to hunt ghosts, you need to have some ghost files in case your mortal enemy returns," explained Valerie.

"She has a point," told Mandy.

"Then let's go to Fenton Works," said Don as everyone nodded in agreement.


	5. The sneakout

**Next chapter, hope you like it. I'm not going to school today, which gives me time to write more fan ficts. Review please!!**

The whole group finally made it to Fenton Works. They were wondering how they were gonna get inside.

"Do you think Jazz knows his secret?" Asked Shelly.

"Hm, I don't know, but we better not tell in case. Maybe we can sneak through that window," pointed Valerie.

"How can we do that with his parents guarding?" Asked Dash.

"One of use will have to sneak into the lab and open the window," told Valerie.

"But which one of us?" asked Mandy as everyone thought and faced her, "why are yal lookin at me?"

"I think we all know who's going," smiled Quan.

"Oh no, I am not sneaking into that crazy place," demanded Mandy as you see her in the vent, "I can't believe I'm sneaking into this crazy place."

"Do this for Danny, you're his friend," told Valerie from the end of the vent as Mandy slid though the vent.

"This is so wrong," whined Mandy as she saw lab stuff and a weird portal, "great, made it."

Mandy opened the vent and hoped out of the vent as she went to the window and opened it very quietly. The whole group slid through the window with Danny's body to go with it.

"There's his computer," pointed Valerie as she logged onto his Ghost Files, but there had to be a password.

"It's obviously Paulina Fenton," rolled Dash as Valerie typed it, but it said on the screen, "SORRY JAZZ, CHANGED THE PASSWORD HA!!"

"So much for that," crossed Star.

"So, what is his password?" Asked Buddy.

"I think I know," smiled Valerie as she typed some words and it logged on.

"What was the password?" Asked Paulina.

"Vlad needs a cat, I overhear him say that to his friends alot," shrugged Valerie, "I think he has a grudge over him for some reason . . . and the answer is in front of my face."

You see his screen with the top five worst enemies. The first one was Dan Phantom, then Pariah Dark, Fright Night, Vlad Masters/Plasmious, and The Guys in White. Couldn't blame him for hating those dorks.

"Why does that say Plasmious?" Asked Paulina.

"Are you gonna ask questions, or are we gonna save Danny?" Narrowed Valerie as she clicked on friends, which was at the corner. There was a list of different ghost friends.

"Who's that chick?" Asked Dash, pointing to a princess with a blue dress as Valerie clicked there.

"Princess Dora, a dragon ghost who lives in a medieval realm. Interesting, but I doubt if they're matches for cures," said Valerie.

"What about him?" Asked Buddy, pointing to a ghost that looked almost like a grandfather clock, literally.

"Clockwork, master of time who would know about the past, present, and/or future," read Valerie, "but not the master of medical cures."

"Who the heck is she? She looks like his twin, except for the age," cocked Star as Valerie clicked a twelve year old ghost girl.

"Danielle/Dani Phantom, a messed up clone of Danny Phantom and/or cousin. Her location is unknown temporarily," read Valerie, "guess she won't be available."

"How bout that wolf?" Asked Dash.

"I am not gonna count on a wolf or a ghost dog to give me a cure and besides, he speaks a different language," narrowed Valerie, "I'm taking this guy," she clicked as you see a yeti-like guy, "Frostbite, a yeti creature who has ice powers and is head of his people. Looks at Danny Phantom like a king since the Pariah Dark incident."

"So, we're gonna see this Frostbit guy?" Asked Don.

"Pretty much yeah, and we better bundle up, it's very snowy where we're going," told Valerie.

"I am not gonna walk in the snow with these shoes on," demanded Shelly.

"Then wear these," told Valerie, throwing a pair of boots as she put them on, "you guys will have to put on some decent clothes on, especially in the Ghost Zone. I suggest the boys put these on," told Valerie as she threw some orange suits, "and the girls wear these," and threw the blue suits.

"What about you?" Asked Buddy.

"I have my own suit, if Danny's secret is out with you guys," said Valerie as she changed into her ghost hunting suit, "then so is mine," and everyone gasped, except Star.

"By this time, nothing surprises me," widened Dash.


	6. We are out

**Next chapter looks like. I hope that you like this one, and yes, they're going to Frostbit. I was thinking at first for them to go to Dora, since I like her, but I decided Frostbit would be better. Review please!!**

Everyone got their suits on as Valerie got the Spectra Speeder and dragged Danny inside.

"Why are we using that?" Asked Don.

"What are we gonna do? drag him along the way. We need a place to put him," pointed out Valerie as she faced Star and Paulina, "you two will be in charge of this . . . thing."

"But we can't drive and besides, we don't even know how to work this thing," told Star.

"Danny had to learn by heart, I'm sure you two can do this. Besides, I trust you two ok," told Valerie.

"Ok," shrugged Paulina.

"The rest of you follow me," commanded Valerie as Star started the Spectra Speeder and started driving.

"This is pretty easy, like driving a car," smiled Star.

"What can I do?" Asked Paulina.

"You have to keep watch," annoyed Valerie.

"Really? squeal!" Smiled Paulina brightly.

"Great, Fenton gets all the chicks," grumped Dash.

"Less worrying about girls, or worrying about Danny," narrowed Valerie as everyone went into the Ghost Zone along with the Spectra Speeder as you hear someone come down.

"Hm, I was sure I heard someone down here," cocked Maddie.

"That could only mean one thing, there's a ghost in here," narrowed Jack.

"Yeah, let's go with that," smiled Jazz as she looked at the portal, "I wonder what Danny's up to and if he's better?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO the rescue group OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The whole group looked throughout the Ghost Zone as Mandy read the map of the Ghost Zone that was in Danny's Ghost Files. Meanwhile, Star and Paulina were having Danny lay down on Paulina's lap, so he could rest. His fever was getting worse and he was getting sicker. Danny slowly opened his eyes as he saw Paulina with his mom's jumpsuit. Wait, what was she doing with his mom's jumpsuit?

"Paulina?" Muttered Danny.

"Hey Danny," smiled Paulina as she lightly kissed him on the lips. Danny realized that when she kissed him, it was like kissing a wall. He didn't really like her, just thought she was cute. He decided the least he could do was give her a soft smile, even though he didn't return the kiss.

"So uh . . . where're we going?" Asked Danny.

"Someone named Frostbite," told Star.

"Frostbite, hm maybe he knows," whispered Danny.

"I guess since you know him, I'll just agree to that," smiled Star.

"Me too," smiled Paulina as Danny sat himself up in the Spectra Speeder. He wanted to see the group that found and helped him through his sickness. The only ones he knew of were Valerie, Dash, Paulina, and Star. He saw Quan was also there, then Buddy, Mandy, Don, and Shelly, among others, some he didn't know. It was one big group.

"Where's Sam and Tucker?" Asked Danny.

"Your friends, we didn't know if anyone else knew your secret, so we decided to keep it from the teachers and other students in case. We didn't have time anyway," explained Star.

"Oh," muttered Danny, who was too sick to make an argument about telling his friends his secret.

"How you feel?" Asked Paulina.

"Sick," answered Danny with a sleepish look.

"Aw, why don't you rest your head right here," pointed Paulina on her shoulder as Danny carelessly leaned on her with a dizzy-look.

"Thanks," muttered Danny as he drifted in black.


	7. To Find Frostbite

**I'm having trouble with my computer, so I have to borrow someone elses lol. I think I have a virus in it or something, I have no idea. He's gonna fix it hopefully. I also can't do spell check nor grammar, so please bear with me. If you want, you can be my spell checker. Anyways, review please!!**

Valerie traveled very far throughout the Ghost Zone. She finally saw a snowy realm, she made it. She smiled and turned to the students as they gave glances to each other.

"We're here," smiled Valerie.

"Whoa, this place is like the North Pole," amazed Dash.

"I know, this reminds me of the old country," smiled a swedish girl.

"Whatever, let's just find this Frostbit guy," said Mandy.

"I'll check on Fenton," told Quan as he went to the Spectra Speeder, seeing Paulina and his girlfriend Star.

"Hey Quan," smiled Star.

"How's Fenton?" Asked Quan.

"He was awake fifteen minutes ago," said Paulina as you see Danny with his head on her.

"He was asking where his friends were, I guess they know his secret," shrugged Star.

"Oh," nodded Quan as Dash came along, seeing Danny's head on Paulina's shoulder. He smirked with his arms crossed, Paulina was always into Danny Phantom and he never got a chance with her.

"We better go on foot and find Frostbite," said Buddy.

"You have a point," agreed Valerie, "but someone needs to stay here to guard Danny in case someone tries to attack him."

"What about you? You do have a ghost hunting suit," pointed out Star.

"Yes, but Danny put me in charge, in case you hadn't noticed. Someone needs to lead the rest of the students into this place and besides Danny, I've been in the Ghost Zone before," pointed out Valerie.

"So who's gonna watch over Fenton?" Asked Quan.

"Someone I know is a good fighter. Is there anyone in here that's a third degree black belt besides me?" Asked Valerie.

No one answered, apparently this was gonna be hard to decide.

"Ok, then I guess I'll have to choose Star," said Valerie.

"Me? But I can't fight," wined Star.

"You drove that whatever you call it and if a ghost ever comes, you can use the weapons there," told Valerie as Star nodded.

"I'll stay with Star, she needs someone to work with," shrugged Quan.

"Ok, come on lover girl, say good bye to Danny," rolled Valerie as she pulled Paulina away from Danny and continued on their way.

Star stayed in the Spectra Speeder as she laid Danny across the seats and stayed right by him. She remembered the days she called him a loser. She took everything back now, he wasn't a loser, he was a hero. Quan sat by her with an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"He'll be fine," smiled Quan.

"It's not that Quan, it's just that I've been calling him loser all this time and not even had the chance to get to know him. I can see now why Valerie and Sam liked him so much. Now he's sick and it's another thing to put on my guilt list," moped Star.

"Star, I feel as guilty as you do, I've stuffed him in Dash's locker and he never deserved all that. After all we did to him, he never did anything to us. He could just faze out of that locker and stuff us in there without us knowing, but he never did all that. Why?" Asked Quan.

"I've heard someone saying two wrongs don't make a right," said Star, "I guess he believed that if he did that, he'd be as bad as you were."

"Guess he wasn't as wimpy as we always called him," shrugged Quan.

"Yeah, I love you," smiled Star.

"Me too," smiled Quan as they were about to kiss when they heard a moan.

"Ugh, where am I? Right, the Spectra Speeder," whimpered Danny as he rubbed his head.

"That's what this thing is?" Cocked Star.

"How ya feelin Fenton?" asked Quan.

"Been better," muttered Danny, "where're the others?"

"Looking for Frostbite," answered Star.

"They do know you can fly there faster right?" Asked Danny as Star and Quan gave glances, "ugh, I'll drive it."

Danny took the wheel as Star and Quan sat in their seats.

"Are you sure you're not too dizzy?" Asked Quan.

"I'm fine," smiled Danny, "I know this place like the back of my hand."

He started driving the Spectra Speeder throughout the ghost realm as They all went on their way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Valerie Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valerie walked through deep snow as they all traveled through the chilly wind. She followed the map and soon the wind was so strong, it blew the map out of her hands.

"Great, now how're we gonna find this Frostbite guy?" Asked Don.

"I'll . . . think of something," paniced Valerie.

"We're lost Valerie, let's just forget it!" shouted Shelly.

"NO!! I won't abandon Danny!" Demanded Valerie.

"But we don't know where we are," wined Paulina.

"But I do!" Called a very familiar voice who was driving the Spectra Speeder.

"Danny?" Widened Valerie.

"You're ok!" Smiled Mandy.

"Yes, now everyone follow me," commanded Danny as he drove the Spectra Speeder and everyone followed it.


	8. No cure but treatment

**I know there hadn't been much excitment lately, but we hadn't gotten to that part yet. I promise you some ghost fighting. Review please!!**

Danny finally made it to a strange village in the middle of nowhere. You see some Yettis walking out of their homes as they all looked at the strange, yet familiar automobile. Frostbite looked out and knew who it was.

"Hello Danny Phantom," smiled Frostbite.

"I'm guessing this must be Frostbite," cocked Valerie.

"Wow, I can't wait to tell my brother I was right about Abdoninable Snowmen being real," smiled Buddy.

"Whatever, I still think he looks ridiculious in that getup," snickered Paulina.

"It is traditional to my people," said Frostbite.

"Sorry, she's from another culture and is new here along with everyone else. I need your help, I'm sick with this strange ghostly sickness that's making me dizzy," told Danny, "you think you can help?"

"Sure thing, and your friends are welcome too," smiled Frostbite.

"They're not my friends, at least not all of them, they're just here to help me," explained Danny.

"No matter, if they're not your enemies, they're welcome here too," smiled Frostbite as he and the others went inside.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he got out of the Spectra Speeder and then started feeling dizzy, "ugh, uhm."

Danny fell to the snowy ground of white as everyone huddled around him and Frostbite picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"It's worse then I thought," widened Frostbite as he carried Danny inside and everyone gave glances.

Valerie stood by Danny as Frostbite hovered his hand over him and she looked with heavy eyes.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Asked Valerie.

"He has the bad case of Ecto Flu," told Frostbite.

"Ecto Flu, what's that?" Asked Valerie.

"Every ghost gets it like a human can get any flu. The symptoms are high fever, blackouts, dizziness, sneezing, and runny nose," explained Frostbite.

"Is there a cure?" Asked Valerie.

"No, there's no cure for this, it's a virus, but there is a treatment," said Frostbite.

"What?" Asked Valerie.

"Clean water, cool temperature, and this," showed Frostbite of some shot needle with glowing green stuff in it, "it should treat him."

"When will he get better?" Asked Valerie.

"It depends, if he's treated right, he'll be good as new in a few days. Although, if he's not treated, then his ghost half will disappear, leaving his human side with not enough energy to live on it's own. In other words . . ." explained Frostbite.

"He'll die," finished Valerie.

"Preceisily," said Frostbite, "but that is only if you don't treat him."

"Ok," smiled Valerie as Frostbite injected the stuff inside Danny as you can hear him moan.

"That should help him, it's best if he stays here for a few hours," said Frostbite as Valerie nodded and walked to the rest.

Everyone stood there with worried glances as Buddy and Mandy walked to her.

"Well?" Shrugged Buddy.

"He says Danny should be ok in a few days," smiled Valerie.

"That's great," smiled Star.

"Yeah, and this makes it so much easier for me," grinned Paulina as Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Why're you so into Fenton, yesterday you said you'd rather eat a bug then date him, now you're going ga ga over him," cocked Dash.

"Well, that was before I knew he was the ghost boy," smiled Paulina.

"That's the only reason you like him so much," annoyed Valerie.

"You're just jelouse," defended Paulina.

"But it's true, you're only an annoying fan who's going crazy over a guy who saved your life a couple of times and is in love with other girls," said Mandy.

"She's right, Danny only crushed on you for your beauty. Other then that, you've been treating him like a sack of dirt before today. He also likes me, but for more then just beauty, since we've known each other before you came along," told Valerie.

"But that's why every boy likes me," demanded Paulina.

"Except me," blurted out Dash.

"Why else would you possibly like me?" Rolled Paulina.

"You're cool to hang out with and like to pick on geeks as much as I do. Although, you can stay with Fenton and having to date someone who let's kids throw him into someone's locker," said Dash.

"I guess you have a point, you and that goth loser can have Danny, but I'll always have him in my shrine," dazed Paulina.

"Will she ever get over him?" Asked Star.

"I highly doubt it," annoyed Shelly.

"Guess this curse will never end," said Valerie sleepishly.


	9. Feeling better

**Here's more of the story. Time for some action, I'll try to put some as soon as possible. Review please!!**

Danny woke up as he stretched out his arms with a smile.

"Ah, I feel better," smiled Danny, "ah choo! Well, almost better."

"You're better then before, but the Ecto Flu will last for a couple of days. It's best for you to stay at home and get plenty of rest," told Frostbite.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he walked out of the cave he was at.

Danny walked through the snowy realm as he saw Valerie and the rest of the group with smiles. He gave Valerie a hug, along with Mandy, Buddy, and Don, the only jock who never picked on him. He was glad to be back in health . . . well almost, but whatever.

"You ok?" Asked Mandy.

"I'm fine Mandy," smiled Danny, "do you guys promise not to tell anyone."

"Secret's safe with us, including your friend's," pointed Dash.

"Wait, how'd they . . ." cocked Danny.

"It's, a long story," said Valerie.

"Fenton, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time in the past. I thought you were weak and wimpy, but someone who can take that much without a backfire, must really take alot of guts. I guess you can't judge someone by how they look," apologized Dash.

"Thanks, I think," said Danny.

"But don't think this means we're friends, I'm just not gonna stuff you in my locker," crossed Dash.

"Count on that," narrowed Danny.

"Same goes here," said Quan.

"Whatever, I still need to talk to Valerie," said Danny as Valerie nodded and they both went to an iglu.

"What do you want to talk about?" Asked Valerie.

"Us, we would've had this in the Broom Closet, but I was too sleepy," told Danny, "about the ghost dog, I . . ." he said as she put her finger on his lips.

"You don't have to explain, I already knew that wasn't your dog, otherwise, he would've been with you all the way. Danny, I was the jerk, I was so caught up on revenge, I didn't realize that the whole time, I was the monster. I was shallow and deep, and I'm really sorry. I don't deserve having this stuff, the only thing it made me was a monster," moped Valerie.

"Valerie, you're not a monster . . . ok, maybe a little, but you were mixed up. You can still change your ways and still hunt ghosts, it's who you are. You could become a great ally," smiled Danny.

"I know, and one of the things I'm gonna start on my change is this," showed Valerie of a contract about working with Vlad. She smiled as she tore up the contract into little pieces, "apparently, I've got a new promotion."

"Really?" Smiled Danny.

"Well, he is your mortal enemy, isn't he?" Shrugged Valerie.

"How'd you . . . oh yeah, my top five worst enemies," annoyed Danny.

"Why is your name number one?" Asked Valerie.

"Trust me, that isn't me, or at least not the one you know," said Danny as Valerie cocked her eyebrows.

"Anyway, still friends?" Asked Valerie.

"The best," smiled Danny as the two hugged and then got out of the iglu.


	10. Friends in danger

**Looks like friends stay friends forever. Isn't that sweet? Anyways, review please!!**

The whole group stood there with smiles on their faces as Danny heard a scream.

"AHHHH!!!!" Cried a familiar voice as Danny and the rest looked to the right to see Sam and Tucker being attacked by Walker and his men.

"Trespassing in ghost property, that's against the rules," smirked Walker.

"No matter, where's Danny?" Demanded Sam.

"Don't know, don't care, but you will follow by my rules," narrowed Walker.

"I've got to do something," said Danny.

"Danny, you can't fight in your condition," worried Valerie.

"But my friends are in trouble," said Danny as he flew off.

"He's doomed," said Buddy.

"Not quite," smirked Valerie as she changed into her ghost hunting suit and flew out on her jet sled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam and Tucker OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Tucker noticed that Danny wasn't anywhere nor home. After the false alarm, not only did they hear about the students going A-walk, but Danny wasn't anywhere at home, or that's what Jazz said. They knew Danny was in trouble when the Spectra Speeder went missing and seeing his computer with his Ghost Files on. There's no way he would leave his Ghost Files on his screen. They were looking for him and ran into Walker.

"Ok men, get these kids," commanded Walker as you see a ghost ray shot.

"Not quite Walker!" Shouted Danny.

"Danny!" Smiled the two friends.

"You know kid, breaking out of my prison is against the rules, but you will stay for another one-thousand years," smirked Walker.

"I don't think so," smirked Danny as he rammed right on Walker as he flew back to the ground.

Walker got up as he looked at his men.

"What are you standing there for? Get him!" Commanded Walker as his men smiled and started shooting with their sticks as Danny dodged them.

Danny grabbed one of the sticks, got a good aim, and shot the men in cuffs as they all fell on their sides with the green cuffs on them.

"Bull's-eye," smiled Danny.

"Then I'll finish the rest of your afterlife," smiled Walker as he grabbed Danny by the throat and threw him on the ground as he started shooting Walker and was kicked in the shin.

"Whoa," said Tucker and Sam as Danny landed on a rock.

"Dude, are you ok?" Asked Tucker.

"I think . . . ugh, I feel dizzy, not again," muttered Danny, "ah choo!"

"Well, looks like someone is feeling under the weather, sorry we don't have any medical cures in my prison," narrowed Walker, "and there's no where to hide."

"Danny, wake up, do something," panicked Sam.

"I can't . . . too dizzy," whimpered Danny as he laid a hand on his forehead.

"Danny no," worried Sam as she looked back at Walker as he was about to strike.

"Hey punk!" Shouted Valerie, aiming her gun, "I want you to meet my little friend."

"Valerie?" Shocked Sam and Tucker as Valerie started shooting Walker and he hit the ground.

Valerie saw a dizzy Danny as she flew on her jet sled and scooped him from the ground and punched Walker in the neck with a thump. She flew with her jet sled to the ground and took a look at Danny.

"Danny, are you ok?" Asked Valerie.

"I don't know, I feel dizzy," muttered Danny.

"You can't fight like this Danny, you're too sick, I'll have to take on this ghost," demanded Valerie as she flew with Danny to the icy realm, "you stay here, you're safer and whatever you do, don't leave the group."

"But I need to be there," wined Danny.

"No, you need to stay here and rest, you put me in charge, and you're gonna do what I say," smirked Valerie with her stubborn attitude, "you're gonna stay here with the others and I'll go after your friends. Tell them I'm leaving Star in charge."

Valerie flew on her jet sled to where Walker was as Danny looked where she was and knew she was right. He couldn't fight like this and had to leave it to Valerie. He smiled as he went back to the camp.


	11. Valerie to the rescue

**Here it is, looks like it's up to Valerie and I'm gonna start doing KP fan fictions since the fourth season finally came up. Anyway, review please!!**

Sam and Tucker looked around to see where Valerie took Danny. Sam was determined to find him, whatever it took. She didn't care if Valerie knew his secret or not, if she did anything to hurt Danny, she was gonna give her a knuckle sandwich. Both teens lost track when Walker stood right in front.

"Time for you two to get back where you belong punk," smirked Walker as you see a red blast coming from Valerie.

"The only punk I see around here is you," narrowed Valerie as she rammed into Walker, then got her jet sled back, leaving only to land on her two feet.

"Nice reflexes, where's the little punk?" Asked Walker.

"You want him, you'll have to go through me," smirked Valerie.

"Very well," narrowed Walker as he tried to grab Valerie, but missed. She quickly did a back flip and soon was grabbed by the foot and thrown into the Jailer house where all the metical treatments were.

"What the heck," cocked Valerie as she saw injection stuff that read, "Niquir" and on the bottom read in small print, "cure for any tip of flu," "maybe this stuff can help Danny."

Valerie quickly stuffed it in her pocket along with the needle. There was a crash and you can see Walker with anger in his blood as she ran off with all she had and quickly made her way to Sam and Tucker. They stood there, wanting to see what she did with Danny.

"Valerie . . ." said Sam as she was about to ask when Valerie interrupted her.

"Sam, Tucker, I need you two to keep Sharif busy, there's something I have to take care of," commanded Valerie, "I promise I'll explain everything later."

Valerie left on her jet sled before Sam and Tucker could ask her what happened to Danny. The only thing they could do was hope he was ok. Valerie flew over to where Danny was with the group.

"Valerie, is Sam and Tucker ok?" Asked Danny.

"They're fine, but you need to take this," showed Valerie as you see the injection and fluid that was the cure.

"You think it'll help?" Asked Dash.

"It's our only solution," said Valerie as Mandy took it.

"I'm an expert in medical treatments and cures, I'll inject it," demanded Mandy as she sucked the stuff into the needle and injected it into Danny's arm.

Danny felt a little sting, but not much, it was like getting Hepatitis A or B shots. In seconds, he didn't feel dizzy anymore, he felt completely fine. He felt the same before the sickness took over, he was okay.

"Danny, are you ok?" Asked Valerie.

"Ok? I feel great, I guess ghosts heal faster then humans," shrugged Danny as you can hear a scream from Tucker.

"Then it's time for action," said Valerie as she leaned a hand, "how bout we start being a team?"

"You got yourself a deal, as long as you don't hunt me again," smiled Danny as they shook hands and flew to where Sam and Tucker was.

"Time for you to . . ." said Walker as two shots blasted him to the ground.

"Guess what? The two best ghost hunters of Amity Park are here, and that means, you're about to get your butt whooped!!" And she shot Walker with her ecto gun.

"That's it, I was planing on letting the ghost boy stay in my prison for one-thousand years, but now you two will stay for ten-thousand years," smirked Walker.

"Oh gross, I have to sleep with a bunch of ghosts for the rest of my life?" snickered Valerie as she saw that Danny heard her, "no offence."

"Non taken," annoyed Danny.

"You'll be spending the rest of your afterlife there," smiled Walker.

"That's just sick," smirked Valerie.

"Welcome to my world," crossed Danny as he shot an ecto blast straight for Walker.

"Ugh," yelped Walker as Danny took him and threw him across the Ghost Zone.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!!" Warned Danny as he took Sam and Valerie took Tucker.

"Danny, what's with you and Valerie?" Asked Sam.

"Long story, explain later, after we get the rest out of here," told Danny.

"Rest?" Cocked Sam, "you mean there're more then just you and Valerie here?"

"Like I said, explain later," rushed Danny as he landed Sam in the Snowy Realm.


	12. Back to the lab

**Oh boy does Danny have alot of explaining to do. Anyway, review please!!**

Danny and Valerie landed in the realm as everyone crowded around and Sam and Tucker just stood there clueless.

"Listen, we need to get out of here, where's the Spectra Speeder?" Asked Danny.

"Right here Danny," pointed Paulina.

"Sam, Tucker, you two control the Spectra Speeder, Valerie and I will get everyone else out of here," told Danny.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Asked Tucker.

"Of coarse we can," said Danny as the friends shrugged and got in the Spectra Speeder and left.

The two friends parked the Spectra Speeder right inside the lab as the whole group started walking out of the portal one by one. Valerie and Danny counted and named to make sure everyone was there. Although, there was someone missing.

"Where's Quan and Paulina?" Asked Danny as you see them in the Ghost Zone.

"Help us!" Shouted Quan as Danny and Valerie flew out and grabbed them. Danny grabbed Quan and Valerie grabbed Paulina, who knew she was light? They all flew right to the lab just when Walker was about to crawl through the portal.

"Time's up punk!" Smirked Walker as you hear a gun sound coming from Shelly?

"Back off geek," smirked Shelly as she shot Walker off with an ecto gun and Danny closed the portal as everyone cheered.

"Way da go Danny!" Cheered Mandy as Danny smiled while changing back.

"Danny, you're . . ." warned Tucker.

"They already know," told Danny, "I was sick with the ecto fever and these guys helped me."

"What! Why didn't you call us or say something?" Asked Sam furiously.

"I told you, I was sick, I was rather dizzy or passed out. I couldn't do a thing and this was probably the only time I changed back," explained Danny.

"Then why didn't the rest of you tell us?" Asked Sam with her arms crossed.

"Hey, how were we supposed to know he'd tell you two," shrugged Dash.

"Yeah, Valerie had kept her secret from me, and I'm her friend," shrugged Star.

"I was in charge and you're right, I should've done something or contacted you two when possible. It was mostly my fault and I'm sorry for worrying you guys, I'll do better next time," apologized Valerie.

"Ok, apology accepted," said Sam and Tucker as Danny smiled at the rest.

"And thank you guys for helping me," smiled Danny.

"We're here for you Danny," smiled Buddy.

"Just promise to treat me like a normal person, I don't want to get any suspicion," said Danny.

"Done," smiled Star, "I have to admit, you're pretty cool, but you're still a looser."

"I know," annoyed Danny, "and I'm ok with it."

"She's right, although you'll always be cute in my book," grinned Paulina.

"Somebody kill me," muttered Sam.

"Thanks . . . I think," said Danny.

"See ya at school," waved Buddy as they all left.

"See ya!" Shouted Danny as Valerie put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and gave her a hug, "thanks for being a friend."

"Your welcome, I have a feeling this will be a start of a new team," smiled Valerie.

"Yeah, but why do I have the feeling I forgot something?" Asked Danny.

"Hey Danny! What are your classmates doing in Mom and Dad's Jumpsuits?!" Asked Jazz.

"Uh oh," muttered the three friends.


End file.
